vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Eliza (Skullgirls)
|-|Eliza= |-|Sekhmet= |-|Blood Augmented= |-|Blood Deity= Summary Eliza is the celebrity diva of New Meridian’s premiere nightclub, Bastet’s Den. Unbeknownst to the club’s patrons, however, she’s also been host to the skeletal Parasite Sekhmet for untold years. Widely known for her blood drive charities, in reality these serve to feed Sekhmet and maintain Eliza’s ageless beauty. Recently discovered and blackmailed by the Medici into pursuing the Skull Heart, Eliza’s ancient ambitions stir once more… Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A | At least 8-A | At least 8-A, likely higher Name: Eliza, the Crimson Scourge, Neferu (Formerly) Origin: Skullgirls Gender: Female Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Parasite Augmented Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in hand-to-hand combat, Skilled staff wielder, Blood Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Shapeshifting, Limited Fire Manipulation, Flight, Regeneration (Low-High), Sekhmet can manipulate Eliza's body on a cellular level Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (Killed Cerebella, Defeated Squigly (who in turn had just defeated Parasoul), Ms. Fortune, Filia, and the Skullgirl) | At least Multi-City Block level (Absorbed enough of Gehenna's blood to become far superior to Double, then went on to absorb all of the blood in Gehenna, Casually stomped both Squigly and Filia simultaneously, Killing Squigly in the process) | At least Multi-City Block level, likely higher (Vastly superior to her previous form due to being further amplified by all of the blood she collected over her entire lifetime) Speed: Hypersonic (Kept up with Ms Fortune) | Hypersonic (Superior to Double) | Hypersonic (Superior to her previous form) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Capable of carrying Big Band, who weighs 5000 lbs., while flying) | Class 5 (Physically stronger than Double) | At least Class M (Should be equal to Marie's Titan form) Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class | At least Multi-City Block Class | At least Multi-City Block Class, likely higher Durability: At least Multi-City Block level | At least Multi-City Block level | At least Multi-City Block level, likely higher Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with staff, dozens to hundreds of meters with blood Standard Equipment: Staff of Ra, Her bodyguards Horace and Albus Intelligence High Weaknesses: Has a god complex Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sekhmet:' Sekhmet is Eliza's Parasite. She replaces Eliza's skeleton and allows her host to absorb the blood of others to remain eternally youthful, as well as manipulate her own cells (in the appearance of blood) to use as a weapon. Whereas Eliza is powerful, but lacking in mobility, Sekhmet is a fast creature that has weaker attacks. She also has hyper armor that prevents her from flinching. *'Horace and Albus:' Her two bodyguards, Albus the jackal Feral and Horace the falcon Feral, are eager to assist her in battle by divekicking, throwing her opponents around, and ramming them with lounging chairs. |-|Normals= *'Wadjab:' Eliza does an standard Egyptian pose to perform a jab, with the blood turning her arms into the head of the snake and its tail. *'Nemes Set:' Eliza pokes the opponent with the false beard on the first hit and the headdress on the second hit. *'Sistrum Shake:' Eliza takes the head piece of her crown to turn it into a sistrum and shakes it. *'Siren Serpopards:' Eliza uses her blood to turn her swirling arms in to serpopards. *'Middle of the Sphinx:' Eliza turns into a Sphinx on the first hit and sneezes her nose off on the second hit. *'Crescent Scribe:' Eliza strikes with one arm forming the sharp beak of an ibis. *'Sirocco Storm:' Eliza swings the Staff of Ra horizontally on the first hit, slashes with her arm forming a wing on the second, and slams the staff on the ground on the third. *'Isis Wings:' Eliza extends her arms to wings on the first hit and swings them upwards on the second hit. *'Aten Array:' Eliza uses her blood to produce multiple arms in a similar style to sun rays. *'Sandal Wedge:' Eliza strikes low with the Staff of Ra. *'Bast's Cuff:' Eliza turns her leg into a cat to swipe at the opponent. *'Low Glyph:' A midair side kick. *'Chaos Banish:' Eliza turns her leg into a serpent, which bites the opponent before she slices it to pieces. *'Sobek Slide:' Eliza uses her blood to create a large alligator head. *'High Glyph:' An extended midair side kick. *'Solar Arc:' Eliza swings the Staff of Ra hard, creating three hieroglyphs, before turning her leg into a serpent and repeating the attack. *'Solar Barge:' Eliza uses her blood to create a boat, sliding forward and ramming into the opponent. *'Hesat Head:' Eliza's leg transforms into a large bull's head for a high-impact kick. *'Warrior's Khopesh:' Sekhmet slashes the opponent three times with a khopesh made of blood. *'Sekhem Lunge:' Sekhmet lunges at the opponent. *'Butcher's Blade:' Sekhmet stabs the opponent with several blood blades in rapid succession. *'Carpenter's Axe:' Sekhmet brutally slashes the opponent with an axe made of blood. *'Signature Attack:' Sekhmet slams the opponent with a blood rendition of the Egyptian hieroglyph for Sekhmet. |-|Throws= *'Lower Domain:' Eliza grinds the opponent into the ground with the Staff of Ra. *'Upper Domain:' Eliza transforms into the likeness of Nekhbet and throws the opponent. |-|Specials= *'Upper Khat:' Eliza uses her blood to summon hieroglyphic servants to attack the opponent from the ground. *'Sekhmet's Turn:' Eliza sends Sekhmet out to perform a single attack. *'Throne of Isis:' Eliza sends Horace and Albus to ram the opponent with a lounge chair. *'Dive of Horus:' Horace dive-kicks the opponent from the air. *'Weight of Anubis:' Albus appears from under the ground, grabbing the opponent by the ankles and throwing them. *'Osiris Spiral:' Eliza twirls the Staff of Ra, her skirt, then skin around herself to reveal Sekhmet. *'Scarlet Ladies:' Eliza's taunt. Eliza leans forward while Sekhmet stands straight out of her back. Performing this taunt successfully gives Sekhmet a boost and heals a decent amount of damage. |-|Blockbusters= *'Lady of Slaughter:' Eliza launches Sekhmet, who performs a powerful and rapid chain of attacks. *'Nekhbet Breaker:' Eliza transforms into the likeness of Nekhbet, catching them in her talons and carrying them high into the air before slamming them into the ground. *'Khepri Sun:' Eliza turns into an effigy of the sun, creating a large fireball above her head, and takes flight. She turns midair three times, carrying the opponent with her, exploding upon impact with the ground. |-|Alternate Forms= Blood Augmented Form: After Eliza defeated the Skullgirl, she was attacked and wounded by Double. As Horace and Albus stepped in, she fled to Gehenna and absorbed a large amount of blood. By the time Double arrived, Eliza was more powerful than ever, allowing her to defeat the shapeshifting creature. Having absorbed all of Gehenna's blood, Eliza destroyed the Skull Heart. Blood Deity Form: After the encounter with Double and the Skullgirl, Eliza decided it was time to make her mark. She merged with all of the blood she had collected over her life to create a giant figure resembling a lion. Declaring her intent to remind the world who its true leader is, Eliza set off to destroy the Medicis. She attempted to destroy Medici Tower from the ground up, but was intercepted Marie in her Titan Form. Key: Base | Post-Gehenna Absorption | Blood Deity Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Skullgirls Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Blood Users Category:Parasites Category:Female Characters Category:Immortals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Musicians Category:Fire Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Staff Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Biology Users Category:Tier 8